onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Franky/Personality and Relationships
Personality Franky is strong-willed, eccentric, free-spirited, and often has a blatant disregard for rules. He does whatever he wants whenever he wants, though he usually wants little more than to build powerful ships or protect those he cares about and at times can appear very eccentric compared to most of the crew because of his strange mannerisms and knack for building odd things (such as his Franky Centaur). Despite his strange and goofy behavior, Franky has demonstrated himself to be among the most mature and reliable of the Strawhats, making an effort to entertain young crewmates while still keeping serious matters in mind. Depending on the situation and the people he is dealing with, Franky can be quite an altruist, as he is quick to defend other people and take action if his friends are harmed; he also holds the belief that no matter what a person is like, they should never be prejudiced or exterminated simply because of who they are. He is born June 18. This often causes him to befriend and defend the wrongfully feared and persecuted. Because of his unbiased and protective attitude, he is quick in making friends and allies with the most unlikely of individuals, such as street thugs and pirates. He is seen as a 'big brother' figure, and is admired by many for his efforts to protect them, such as Nico Robin and the Franky Family. Monkey D. Luffy and Franky share some personality traits, with the exception of fighting needlessly, and both grew to respect each other during the events of the Enies Lobby Arc, despite the disputes the two had during the Water 7 Arc. It has been shown that Franky's personality can alter somewhat, depending on the beverage in his system. Franky is also very stubborn, as proven when Iceburg told him to leave Water 7 and he absolutely refused to do so, even though him staying would compromise the location of Pluton's blueprints. Another of his habits is to refer to the 'current week' for exclamation as in "Of course I'm strong, and I've been especially strong this week" or "I've been like this all week". He has a running gag of being unintentionally linked to "perverted" things due to a combination of his clothes, strange personality, and the situations he gets himself into. He takes it as a compliment when someone calls him a pervert. In addition, Franky has a habit of using the word "hentai" (pervert) in place of others. For example, when on Karakuri Island during the Straw Hat's Separation Serial, instead of using the word "tensai" (genius) he would use "hentai" then quickly correct himself. His lack of fashion sense seems to stem from the fact that his creativity leans towards crafts and mechanics, which would explain his style of clothing that usually consists of nothing more than his trademark swim briefs, a large golden chain necklace around his neck, and a shirt concealing his rather bulky upper body build. Another running gag in the series is that of Franky being extremely compassionate whenever he overhears what he experiences a touching story or moment, causing him to cry uncontrollably. While Franky will often admit to being emotionally touched, he believes himself too proud to show his overflowing tears to anyone, vehemently denying his weeping by hiding his face and calling everyone around him "idiots" for seeing him so vulnerable. Usually, his emotional trade will culminate into pulling out a guitar out of nowhere and requesting for everyone to listen to a song he had just wrote about the story that had just touched him. Another running gag is he finds the thought of hanging onto money for more than a day to be atrocious. So after realizing he still had 1,000,000 left over from the lot they stole from Usopp he preceded to grab the cash and buy everyone in the bar drinks. This trait seems to have rubbed off on the rest of the Franky Family, as they are all incapable of keeping a hold of any money for long periods of time. Franky usually calls people by nicknames rather than their actual names as he called Luffy 'Straw Hat' when he first joined, but after the two year separation, he calls everyone by their names and does not use nicknames. Franky's most recognizable trait would be his catchphrase, When he says it, he typically strikes his signature pose. He leans to one side and bends the knee on the same side. The other leg is straight and going the opposite direction. He throws his head back. His arms go over his head at lock together wrist-to-wrist. The two separate star tattoos push together to make one star. Most of the time, there is a glow or explosion to go along with it, just as an effect. Another significant trait is the inclusion of the word "Yosh" in his speech, and also shouting "AOW!" when something has excited him or he is showing off. Since undergoing his modifications, he has become the center of attention for Luffy, Chopper and Usopp. As a result he tends to act or talk robotic at times, much to their amusement. Despite his enjoyment in adding power to his arsenal and building weapons of high firepower, he did not enjoy the idea of eating a Devil Fruit, even if it was a Logia, as he preferred to be able to swim. As evidenced in the Punk Hazard Arc, Franky also seems to handle children well. As soon as he entered the playroom with his comrades, the children, more notably the boys, immediately took notice. Franky was forthright in displaying his many robotic capabilities, including his ability to change hairstyles by pressing his nose. The children even imitated his comedic antics, performing a "Super!" pose along with himself, Sanji, and Chopper. Relationships Crew Luffy did not like Franky at first, largely due to Franky's role in the robbery of Usopp during the Water 7 Arc, which led to the breakup being more traumatic for Usopp. Franky also disliked the Straw Hats for them beating up his subordinates and destroying his house. However, during the Enies Lobby Arc, Luffy forgave Franky and came to accept Franky as an ally. Franky also came to forgive them when he saw what they were willing to do to save just one of their own and he decided to lend them his aid. He also has come to an understanding with Usopp after he made him come to terms with the fact that the Going Merry was doomed and beyond repair, something Usopp knew very well but did not want to admit until then. Franky refers to many of the Straw Hats by nicknames even after joining up with them: Luffy as "Straw Hat", Chopper as "Reindeer-Gorilla" and Usopp as "Long Nose"; in Thriller Bark, when Zoro and Sanji disappear, Franky calls Zoro "Swordsman" and Sanji "Curly Cook" he calls Nami "Nee-chan" (meaning miss or sis) and he calls Brook "Skeleton". He calls the crew by nicknames less often in the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, but he refers to Nami as "Girlie" over her objections. However, this seems to have changed over the timeskip, as he refers to Luffy, Brook, Nami, Sanji and Zoro by their names. He only seems to call Robin by her full name. Of the crew, he and Robin have the most mature relationship between them, and he sympathizes with Robin's plight. She seems to dislike or is annoyed by his childishness in serious situations such as when he does his "docking" mode. She was also upset when Franky was stuck in Chopper's body, and she angrily told him not to make lewd faces while in Chopper's body ever again. Franky's bonding with Usopp also seems to have gotten better near the end of the Thriller Bark Arc, where the two worked together to build a freezing mechanism to bind Oars in place and constructed a memorial grave for the Rumbar Pirates. Usopp also agreed to help Franky maintain the Thousand Sunny during the Sabaody Archipelago Arc. On the Thousand Sunny, they each have workshops that are side by side. His habit of crying during sad tales, however, sometimes gets on the nerves of some of the crew members. Friends Tom Tom always praised Franky for the often ingenious designs he would come up with. When the Battle Frankies were used to hurt the innocent, Franky denounced them as his creations, which led Tom to teach him the most important lesson about being a shipwright - that you must be proud of what you've created, no matter what. Furthermore, Tom announced that he was proud he had built Gol D. Roger's ship to further back up that claim. Franky was also willing to risk his life to prevent Sea Train Puffing Tom from carrying its creator to Enies Lobby, to the point he tried to stop the train with his bare hands, though he failed and his injuries he sustained from being hit by the Puffing Tom resulted in him converting himself into a Cyborg. Out of remorse for his hand in Tom's capture, Franky decided to always stay in Water 7 as penance to ease his guilt. As Iceburg stated, his decision to stay in Water 7 and forming the Franky Family was to atone for his actions. According to Iceburg, the only thing he needed to do in order to leave Water 7, was to forgive himself. Iceburg Tom's other apprentice Iceburg was the one who gave him the nickname "Franky" because "Cutty Flam is a weird name". His relationship with Iceburg is strange at times as the other man has never really understood Franky's often weird antics, and Franky was prone to calling him "Baka-berg" or "Ahoberg" at times, "Baka" and "Aho" being the Japanese words for "idiot" or "moron" or something similar; the English dub changed this to "Ice for brains". Likewise, Iceburg called him "Bakanky", a portmanteau of "Baka" and "Franky", changed to "Flunky" in the English dub. His original goal to build a ship strong enough to kill a Sea King was always shunned by Iceburg who did not understand why he kept building his weird and potentially dangerous ships. Tom however always praised Franky for the often ingenious designs he would come up with. When the Battle Franky's were used to hurt the innocent, Iceburg was very angry at Franky. Iceburg has forgiven Franky for the part his Battle Franky's played in the framing of Tom and despite the differences between Iceburg and Franky, the two former apprentices of Tom are the best of friends. Iceburg was relieved to the point of tears to find out Franky was alive after he was hit by the Sea Train and equally Franky was enraged with CP9 after they told him Iceburg was supposedly dead. Yokozuna During his youth as Tom's apprentice, Franky become good friends with Tom's pet sumo-wrestling frog even teaching him how to the crawl stroke. Yokozuna is very loyal to Franky after Tom's arrest and Franky failed attempt to save him, inspired Yokozuna's habit of challenging the Sea Train in order to get stronger so he wouldn't lose anymore loved ones. During the Water 7 Arc he joined the Straw Hats and the Franky Family to rescue the captured Franky after he was informed of his old friend's plight by old lady Kokoro determined not to lose Franky as he had Tom, and during the Enies Lobby Arc he aid the Franky Family by heroically defending the courthouse from the Just Eleven Jurymen. Kokoro During his time as Tom's apprentice, Kokoro served as a matronly figure to him and Iceburg. Kokoro cared for Franky's well-being and saddened when she thought he had been killed when he was run over by the Puffing Tom and was willing to pilot the unstable Sea Train, Rocket Man to assist the Straw Hat & Franky Family in order to rescue Franky, and even enlisted the aid of Tom's former pet Yokozuna in saving their mutual friend from meeting the same fate as Tom did. Franky likewise cared for her, as he was concerned for her well being after she crashed Rocket Man into the Tower of Justice, though he did criticize her recklessness for piloting a Sea Train as dangerous as Rocket Man and was angered when he discovered she, Chimney, and Gonbe only received nose bleeds from the crash. Water 7 Citizens Franky is well liked amongst the general population of Water 7 despite being a criminal, although he still commands a certain fear and respect (though the fear is generally just the town being afraid of Franky going on a rampage and destroying the town). Kitton After Franky was '"sent" to Karakuri island by Bartholomew Kuma, he quickly befriended a young man (boy in the anime), named Kitton, his cyborg dog, Taroimo, and his grandfather, with his eccentric behavior. After they got to know Franky they informed him that the only way off the island is with an ice breaker ship, and the only place he could find one was at Vegapunk's lab. They told him stories about the young genius and warned him about the self-destruct switch. Even after he destroyed their nation's 'treasure' they tolerated him and supplied him with cola when he decided to live in Vegapunk's weapon lab. Bartholomew Kuma Due to Kuma saving the Straw Hat Pirates from Kizaru and Sentomaru, as well guarding the Thousand Sunny for them for two years, Franky has come to respect the human weapon. Franky reveals to other Straw Hats that before Bartholomew Kuma was fully converted into PX-0, he made a deal with Dr. Vegapunk to allow him to include a mission of his own into his programming, to protect the ship of the Straw Hat Pirates until the day one of their members’ returns. As such, the Straw Hats are deeply indebted to Kuma for not only saving their lives but for protecting their ship as well. Den When Franky reached Fishman Island, he quickly went looking for Tom's relatives, and found Den. They seem to get along pretty well. Den was first seen on the Thousand Sunny talking with Franky about Tom. Den compliments Franky on the ship that he built and agreed to coat it. He informs that he knows about Iceburg and Franky through letters from Kokoro. Thunder Soldier Since they share a common enemy in Doflamingo as well as a common interest in attacking the SMILE factory in Dressrosa, Franky cooperated with Thunder Soldier. After hearing about Doflamingo's atrocities, Franky is more than willing to help the soldier succeed in his rebellion. Especially after the soldier's plan for an open rebellion is based on the despair of hearing Doflamingo's resignation from the Shichibukai and throne of Dressrosa being false, deciding a final kamikaze attack to end it all, which Franky wanted to prevent them from recklessly ending their own lives. Enemies World Government Franky is an enemy of the World Government, mostly due to his early ownership of the blueprints of Pluton, but also because he later destroyed them and assisted the Straw Hats in rescuing Robin. Marines Because he has a bounty on his head, he is enemies with the Marines. Before joining the Straw Hats, Franky fought alongside the other Straw Hat Pirates versus the Marines’ Buster Call. After the incidents at Enies Lobby, Franky received his bounty. Spandam Franky particularly holds a grudge against Spandam for framing him, Iceburg and Tom for the attack on the Judicial ship. Spandam's acts forced Franky's beloved tutor to forfeit his pardon for building the Oro Jackson to save his students, thus ending up losing his life. Franky finally payed Spandam back by smashing him with Funkfreed, during the Enies Lobby Arc. Senor Pink Despite being enemies, the two developed a certain degree of respect for each other during their battle at the SMILE factory. Family Franky Family Although not related to him by blood, the entire Franky Family was set up by himself to look after the failures and rejects of Water 7 like Zambai. The group are very close, calling each other (and those on good terms with them) "sister" or "brother". They are the outcasts of Water 7, those whose dream was to work for Iceburg in the Galley-La Corporation, but failed the entry exam to become shipwrights. As a result, they had nowhere else to turn, other than to Franky (who also considers himself something of a failure). Biological Family Franky is the son of pirates, yet unnamed. His parents seem to have been unamused by the creations he made in his youth, as they were the very reason he was tossed in the ocean. References fr:Franky/Personnalité_et_Relations Category:Character Subpages